


Meteorite

by Ambercreek



Series: Never thought you'd fall so far [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angels, Gen, I can't explain this, Permanent Injury, Wing Loss, am i posting it anyways?: yes, does any of this make sense? : no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Gabriel has Fallen





	Meteorite

Gabriel's Fall wasn't a graceful swan dive, or a saunter vaguely downwards. 

It was like a meteorite crashing to earth. Fast and bright and in flames. The sensation as if every molecule in the once archangel's body was being ripped away layer by layer as he Fell. Pressure building up in his chest - growing and growing to the point were Gabriel was certain that his ribs and lungs were going to collapse on him. 

Not a single sound could escape Gabriel’s throat. Not even the painful scream that desperately pushes at the back of his teeth from the agonizing pain as his middle and lower set of winds reduced to ashes from entering the atmosphere. Once pure white wings that sparked flecks of gold in the sunlight has been overcome and replaced with oil slick black ink that when you look at it the right way you would see pools of purple in the feathers. 

The last few fleeting moments Gabriel recognized is the blinding sunlight blurring his vision before everything goes black and he crashes. Hard.

  
  
  



End file.
